


Heat in Darkness

by Svart_Jade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fist Fights, Historical Fantasy, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military Kink, Multiple Partners, Pregnancy Kink, Rope Bondage, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svart_Jade/pseuds/Svart_Jade
Summary: The cold had come first, creeping hands that tugged at his layers, clawing for any gaps to seep through and bite at his skin. Then slowly, the heat. A flickering flame that scorched his bones to ash and turned his legs to jelly.Instincts clawing at him to just curl up somewhere soft and sleep. Sleep like his brothers and sisters, like his friends and enemies, all sleeping together in icy graves beneath the snow.It was that instinct that stilled him, realisation hitting him like a boot to the jaw. He had cycled into heat. He shouldn’t have been due for another week but clearly the stress had induced it early.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Heat in Darkness

He was dying. Every step was harder than the one before, muscles straining to slog through the snow as Silaviin curled in away from the wind. The cold had long since been burned away into an all consuming heat that licked at his veins, his dark curls soaked with sweat only to freeze against the wool of his hood. His body begged for a rest, to strip away his uniform and curl against the snow until the flames had been smothered and he could breathe again. But only death lay in those dreams, that he could be so cold that his nerves were dying and sending broken signals to his brain. And Silaviin refused to die on this mountain. 

The orders had come in the early hours of the morning, that the negotiations with Haviylir had fallen through and that a force had been spotted along the mountain pass. Every attempt to hail Fort Folivod had failed, radio silence echoing between the gates that guarded the entrance to their land. So they, the Jüülahkündov had dressed for war. Winter spectres that knew every crevice and tree this side of the divide, that struck like hawks in the night before fading back into the snow. Hit and run tactics to hassle the enemy until reinforcements could arrive from the capital. 

They had prepared for a vanguard, forward scouts clearing the way while the main Haviyliran force lulled behind with their oxen and carts. Instead they had found a sea of blue and black as far as the eye could see, 10,000 men or more. In hidden camps across the peaks the Jüülah had gathered, words lower than the winds as they schemed and plotted. And so a plan had been hatched, to bring the mountains down on their foes. Barrels of explosive powders sledded up the slopes to where the ice slabs were weakest, wedged into place then lit. 

Silaviin hadn’t expected to survive, none of them had. But better an entire legion of 1,600 men be wiped out then allow the forces of Haviylir to clear the pass into the fields of Yuvon. They had scattered as the charges went, soaring into the open air with ropes tied around their waists, one last desperate prayer for survival as the gods howled their fury under their fleeing feet. Louder than thunder, louder than drums, louder than anything Silaviin could ever have imagined until his brain ached and silence was but a distant memory. 

It had been a crevasse that had saved his life, the end of his rope getting wedged between two rocks as 20,000 tons of snow, ice, rock and debris roared over his head. Time had no meaning as Silaviin hung there, listening to the mountains collapse around him as he gently swung back and forth, waiting for the world to fall still. Escaping the crevasse had been a steel-nerved matter of carefully pulling himself up hand over hand until he could scramble against the edge, wiggling and clawing at the snow to get a grip. 

The world Silaviin had escaped to was nothing like the one he had fled from, empty fields of white as far as the eye could see. Carefully cutting himself free of the rope tangled around his waist, warm brown eyes stared for any landmark that could help orient the Jüülah and lead him back to safety. The mountains lay in front of him but which side had he landed on, Haviyliran or Yuvonite? There were no trees he could climb, no rock formations he could lay to memory. Just white on white. And time was against him, with only the few supplies he had on his back and night crawling across the horizon. With few choices left, there was nothing Silaviin could do but pick a direction and start walking. 

The cold had come first, creeping hands that tugged at his layers, clawing for any gaps to seep through and bite at his skin. Then slowly, the heat. A flickering flame that scorched his bones to ash and turned his legs to jelly. Instincts clawing at him to just curl up somewhere soft and sleep. Sleep like his brothers and sisters, like his friends and enemies, all sleeping together in icy graves beneath the snow. It was that instinct that stilled him, realisation hitting him like a boot to the jaw. He had cycled into heat. He shouldn’t have been due for another week but clearly the stress had induced it early. 

Shaking away the realisation as there was nothing he could do about it now, Silaviin stumbled as his eyes caught on a dark hole in the mountain’s side. It had been years since the mines tunneling through the Yaihadla mountains had been used, not since the territorial conflicts with Haviylir had flared. Most had been boarded over but every now and again, a forgotten entrance would be rediscovered. Swearing clumsy praises through numb lips, Silaviin hobbled through the knee high snow towards what could very well be his salvation. The avalanche would have very likely weakened the support beams but he didn’t need to go very deep, just far enough past the entrance to get out of the wind and possibly even start a fire. Then, maybe, he could tend to the need between his legs. 

The beams holding up the entrance looked sturdy enough, no cracks or rot in the wood that he could see. The air smelt cold but clean, luring him deeper in away from the elements. The tunnel curved slightly, a wall of rock blocking the wind and snow, perfect for what he needed. Stumbling to his knees, Silaviin grasped for whatever fist sized rocks he could reach, digging at the frozen ground for a makeshift pit. Every Jüülah carried emergency tinder and kindling in their pack, as well as flint and steel for this very purpose. 

Unhooking the straps from around his chest, Silaviin dug for the carefully wrapped strips of Birch tree bark and Cedar wood. The curved steel and sharpened flint rested on top of the bundles, easy for even frosted fingers to reach. Dragging down the mask shielding his lower face, Silaviin tore open the packet with his teeth, shaping the thin stripes of bark into a nest as they fell. The fire was quick to start as he struck flint against metal, breathing on the sparks to coax the flames to life. Feeding cedar into the starving flames, Silaviin got to work stripping out of his gear and piling it out of the way. His gun had been lost in the crevasse but he still had the knives tucked into his boot, on this thigh, in his belt and inside his bag. His rations would last a few days, more if he was careful, and he could melt snow down into drinkable water. All that was left now was to tend to his rather… insistent matter. 

Tucking his thin thermal blanket between the slope of a wall and the fire, Silaviin snuggled down closer to the heat of the flames before unbuttoning the ties holding his pants closed. A thin hiss escaped his lips as gentle fingers brushed against the weeping head of his cock, pleasure chasing away the pain of leaving his body neglected for so long. But it wasn’t enough, not against eons of instinct that craved a thick knot and a belly full of pups. Rolling onto his side, shadows dancing behind his eyelids, Silaviin’s fingers dragged against the curve of his hips and between the valley of his cheeks. Sweet scented slick pooled against his fingers as he pushed inside, pads rubbing against the sensitive walls of his entrance. 

Silaviin’s fingers slowly worked his body open, stretching his fluttering hole until he could take three digits deep. Sparks danced across his tongue whenever he nudged against the spot deep inside him, cock leaking against his belly. The duality of the warm fire and bite of cold air just added to his pleasure, softly whining as he ground back helplessly. Needing just that little bit extra to take him over the edge, Silaviin shifted the angle his hand was working at and slipped his knuckles past the eager rim of his hole. 

That burning stretch was all he needed, body seizing as a moan ripped from his throat. Silaviin’s eyes rolled back into his head as muscles turned to jelly, liquid pleasure curling through his belly to flood his veins. His ass clenched and rippled around his fingers, milking them for all they were worth as his cock spilled across his belly. His head flopped against the blanket as Silaviin squirmed, body sensitive as he came down from his peak and pulled his fingers free of his body. 

Grabbing a corner of the blanket to wipe his fingers and belly clean, Silaviin readjusted his clothes until his skin was covered before flopping back to consider his next steps. It wasn’t safe for him to travel during his heat but he couldn’t stay in the mine, not with how potentially unstable it was. Instead, he could wait til morning before scouting the area, figuring out his position when he could see better. Course set, Silaviin pushed himself to his feet, grimacing at how his pants stuck to his thighs. Unhooking an empty canister from the side of his pack, the Jüülah followed the curve of the wall back towards the entrance to collect snow for melting.

Crouching down, Silaviin unsheathed his knife to begin scooping up freshly fallen snow, running through a mental list of the rations he had in his pack. Maybe beans with a chunk of bread? He was going to need carbs and protein to replace the energy he had burnt through today, as well as to fuel his heat. The crack of ice whipped his head up, wary brown eyes peering through the night for any signs of movement. The skitter of rocks near a ledge not a few feet overhead and the barely there sound of voices had Silaviin on his feet and quickly pulling back into the mouth of the mine. 

Reinforcements from the capital wouldn’t arrive for another two days and the Haviylirans outnumbered the Jüülahkündov 6 to 1. So the odds were very much in favour that whoever that was approaching was not friendly. Dousing the fire, Silaviin bundled up his blanket before swinging his pack over his shoulder. Without the fire, the mine plunged into darkness with only gleams of moonlight creeping in from the entrance. But if he couldn’t see, neither could they. Bracing one hand flat against the wall as a guide, Silaviin flipped his knife in his other hand before plunging into the darkness. 

His scent had been trapped by his pants and the blanket but the embers were still hot when his shadows found it. Silaviin was careful where he puts his feet as he moved, ears cocked for the sounds of pursuit. And there, footsteps that fell a breath of out time with his own, hunting him through the darkness as he trailed along the western wall. The risk of gases or rockfalls limited how deep he could go, which meant that he had to lay an ambush if he wanted to survive.

Slowly backtracking to where his hand had found a small gap in the wall, Silaviin wiggled backwards until his body was pressed flush against the wall and his breathing slowed. The soft grit of dirt shifting underfoot was all the warning he got of his approaching target, all movement hidden in the gloom of the mine. Adjusting his grip on his knife and waiting until the footsteps were almost upon him, Silaviin struck out like a venomous snake. The blade sunk deep and snagged, unwilling to move when he tugged, but the shout he received for his efforts proved that his aim had been somewhat true. 

Unable to even see his hand in front of his face, Silaviin launched himself forward in the direction of the shout, slamming a body down into the cold dirt. They rolled together, with sharp elbows and knees while fists flew. His head snapped back as a fist connected, burying his own in what he could only guess was a stomach. It was ugly and rabid, a mad flurry that only ended as more hands grabbed him by the shirt, yanking him off and slamming backwards. The air left his lungs in one great huff as his shoulder connected with the wall before he was forced down. Knees dug into the small of his back, a hand fisted into his dark curls while the other held the cold press of a knife to the curve of his neck. 

“Don’t. Move.”

The order was more growled then uttered, a dark rumble that Silaviin felt all the way down to the curve of his stomach. An order that made his body clench in need, a brutal reminder that he was in the cusp of heat and pinned beneath an aggressive alpha. It made him want to tilt his head in submission and whine until they took pity on him. Instead, Silaviin just bared his teeth and resisted the urge to reach for another knife and stab the fucker. 

“I’ve got one.”

Wait. That wasn’t the voice that had him pinned in place. And he had been all alone down here, did that mean there had been-

“Friendly.”

Fuck.

If Silaviin had known there were three of them, he would have just waited for them all to pass before doubling back to camp. He wouldn’t risk going outside but at least he could have fought them on even ground, where he could at least see. 

The alpha holding him down grunted in satisfaction, adjusting his grip on Silaviin to pat him not so softly across the cheek. “Which means I have our little wraith.”

Keeping his knees planted firmly in Silaviin’s back to ensure he wouldn’t move, the alpha slid the knife away from his neck only to grasp both of Silaviin’s hands and wrench them behind his back, looping them together with what felt like a coarse piece of rope. Hissing like a kicked cat, there wasn’t much he could do as rough hands patted along his body, down his ribs and groping at his thighs, removing every weapon they came across.Maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, but for a second he swore that those hands lingered across the warm, damp heat between his thighs.

“Sir, what should we do with him?“

Silaviin peered helplessly into the gloom as the other voices closed in, hating that he couldn’t see a single thing in this darkness. He had always hated night training for this very reason, but in this moment he would have given anything for a sliver of light to guide him.

“We could take him back to base, interrogate our little wraith to see what kinds of interesting information he’s keeping in his pretty little head.”

Base. Silaviin’s mind raced at the word, ears straining for any other drop of information. The way it had been worded implied that their forward base was still intact. So did the avalanche do less damage then they had hope or had it been set up afterwards by survivors?

Calloused hands returned to Silaviin’s hair as the alpha continued, voice falling into a low hum that did wicked things to Silaviin’s core. “But a forced march through this kind of weather would be especially cruel for an omega in heat.”

Oh.

“So how about we take care of you for a few days, before deciding what to do with you.” The fingers ran gently through his curls, petting along the curves of his ears, skin almost vibrating with how sensitive he was. “Which option sounds better to you?”

He wouldn’t survive a forced march, not in the condition he was in. And the thought of being held down and fucked silly made his cock ache, body thrumming with need. What would be the harm in giving in, letting the alphas take care of him until his heat passes and he can fight again. “Please.”

Teeth skimmed across his neck as Silaviin whined, body bending to press against the dirt with his ass swaying in the air. Rough hands attacked his belt, working quickly to strip him of his clothes as another set cupped his face, nudging closer for a kiss. He could feel bristles rubbing against his cheeks as his lips parted, losing himself to the overwhelming sensations. Silaviin moaned as the kiss turned into bites, teeth nibbling at his lips while broad fingers breached into his warm heat without warning.

The air filled with the slick noises of his hole being stretched open, fluid leaking down his thighs to stain the edges of his pants where they had been dragged down to bunch around his knees. When his body easily took the two fingers, a third pressed in to join them, stroking at his insides and massaging that special little spot that drove Silaviin crazy, the omega crying for something bigger than the alpha’s fingers. “I’m ready, I’m ready, please! I can take it!”

The alpha crouching in front of him hushed him, peppering his face with kisses as he pinched and twisted at Silaviin’s nipples through his shirt. “Shhh, don’t worry. We’ll take such good care of you.” The statement was punctured by the feeling of fingers being slowly dragged out of his velvety walls, only to be replaced by something much thicker and hotter.

A gutted noise tore from his throat at the slow steady stretch of the cock fucking into him, bruising hands of his hips controlling the pace until their hips were flush together. Silaviin’s cheeks were wet, little hiccuping moans every time they moved inside him, the pace picking up until his body was rocking from the force of the thrusts. With his hands still tied behind his back, all he could do was just kneel there and take it. Fingers slipped between his legs to rub at his leaking cock, the alpha’s body pressing against his back to growl in his ear. “We lost so many men on this mountain, little wraith. Maybe we should keep breeding you until our ranks are full again."

The words were filthy, poison dipped in honey as Silaviin’s head was dragged up for another kiss, this time by the third alpha who laughed softly against his lips. "Would you like that, sweetheart? To be kept fat with pups and rich with milk?” A hand dragged down his body to rub at his abdomen where Silaviin swore he could feel the cock fucking into him through the layers of muscle and skin. “So full you would barely be able to waddle without help.” The idea bubbled in the heat of his stomach, lust and need cursing the injection he received every year that prevented him from getting pregnant.

Silaviin exhaled in harsh pants as his toes curled and belly twisted up in knots, so close to the edge of ecstasy that he could taste it. He could feel the beginning of the alpha’s knot forming with every thrust, tugging at his rim as it pulled out only to be greedily sucked back in. Whining and withering as best he could in his bindings, Silaviin’s lips fell open in a silent scream at the soldier buried himself to the hilt in one fell swoop, knot swelling to lock their bodies together. He could feel the other’s seed flooding his insides, pumping his ripe womb full to bursting until he was shaking from pleasure, his own orgasm swallowing him whole.

The world faded into a buzz as he drifted, head lolling forward to rest again an unseen shoulder. Gentle fingers brushed through his sweaty curls as the soldiers spoke over his head, all gentle mockery and laughter. “Wish all Haviylirans were this eager. Would make fighting them a helluva lot more interesting."

That- didn’t make sense. Sex soaked heat clouded his brain as Silaviin frowned, lazy thoughts trying to puzzle through what they just said. Nuzzling slightly into the rough fabric resting against his cheek, Silaviin squinted in the rough direction of the talking alphas. "Not a Haviy. I’m a Jüülah.”

The mine fell silent.

Silaviin wiggled in place, suddenly uncomfortable now that he couldn’t place the men around him. Even the one tied inside him felt almost as if he didn’t dare move, not even to breathe. “Wha-” Fingers hushed him as they brushed against his lips, trailing down to grip the metal chain around his neck, fumbling for the tags there. Thumbing against the insignia of the Jüülahkündov engraved into the metal.

Whines spilled from his throat as the alpha behind him jerked back, tugging at the knot locking them together. Silaviin felt a brief flash of fear at the sound of a knife being unsheathed, only to feel his arms go lax as the ties holding his wrists together were cut. Pins and needles spread down his limbs at the abrupt return of blood flow, whimpering as he curled forward to try and massage feeling back. Part of him wanted to scream, demand answers on what the hell was going on. Answers that were forced on him as his fingers were forced open and a set of tags were pressed against his palm. Tags engraved with the exact same embalime he wore around his neck. 

“Well… at least there won’t be any issues with taking you back to base, brother.”


End file.
